Christmas isn't that bad
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Polygamy Warning) MPREG


He hated this day with a passion. The lights. The decorations. Everything. But that would lessen soon enough. He could tell that it would only be a few more days. That there would be five people who awaited this time of year. God he wished he could drink, but there hasn't been liquor in the house for so long. Guess this will be the first Christmas where he isn't drunk off his arse.

Tom glanced to the side, noticing movement. Regardless of who or what it was, he glared in it's direction. It was plainly obvious that he was in a bad mood.

"Hey Jehova. Nice to see you sober." Standing up with a struggle, he backed away from the hand that was placed on his middle. His sudden movement had awaken the sleeping beings resting within him. Using his own hand to try calming the small duo, Tom kept his glare at the other.

"What do you want, commie? Couldn't you see that I was busy?"

"Busy glaring at the wall? Or were you plotting to burn the tree again? You know what Edd said. Try not to burn the tree before Christmas. Don't want their first Christmas to be ruined do you?" The red hooded communist made a good point, sadly. Getting Edd annoyed and/or pissed would assure him getting tied up again. Sighing softly, he began to feel a little drowsy.

"Help me to bed then you arse. These two are draining me." Having his hand being grabbed, he felt the other pull him to a bedroom seeing as at this point it didn't matter who slept where as long as everyone could sleep. Being helped into a bed covered in red sheets after his clothes were changed, Tom felt lips on his forehead before the light was turned out and the door had closed.  
~~~~~

Groaning softly at the feeling of kicks, Tom sat up a little and moved so his legs hung off the bed. Rubbing at the taunt skin, he could feel both sets of feet slow in their movement. Sighing he moved to stand from the mattress, the weight of both babies pressing down on his hips.

Waddling as best as he could, he made his way out of Tord's room and down the hall to the bathroom. He couldn't hear anything, the other two were probably asleep by now. After using the restroom, he left towards the kitchen to get a drink of water and hopefully get back to sleep. Leaning his back against the counter he took a few sips from the cup. Feeling the twins squirming around he smiled softly, before his expression falters. They weren't usually this active...

"Tom? What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep in Tord's room." The tired voice of Edd came into the kitchen as the brunette came closer. His hair was in his face and he was using the back of his hand to rub at his eyes.

"These two woke me up with kicks, not too uncommon. I came in here to get a drink before going back. What are you doing up?" Yawning a little, he felt the twins stop moving as much.

"Couldn't sleep." Common answer. Edd placed his hand over the middle of his friend and bent down to be closer. "Don't give your mum a hard time you two, you don't want to make him mad." Both laughed softly as the twins kicked out a few times in defiance. Tom moved to place his cup on the counter by the sink when he felt the twins pressing down harder. Gasping, he dropped the glass cup on the floor as he felt his water breaking one after the other.

"Tom?! Are you alright?!" Edd rushed over before the mentioned male fell over, holding the other in a sideways hug. A pained groan sounded from the other.

"T-the babies are coming! It h-hurts so much!" At those words, Tom felt himself being lifted and soon found himself on a bed. Breathing through the contractions he heard Edd rush out of the room only to come right back with towels, scissors and water.

"You doing okay? Do you feel anything happening? Want me to do anything?" The quick questions were giving him a headache. Hitting the other in the shoulder with the back of his hand, Tom spoke up a little.

"I'm fine. You're the one who needs to calm down. You stressing over me is stressing me out." He felt a few small kicks but that was fine. He just had to sit through the contractions for a while before everything started. The bedroom door opened from behind Edd.

"Why is there a broken cup of water on the kitchen floor?" Tord shuffled into the room rubbing his eyes. Was he that unobservant? Opening his eyes trying to blink away sleep he noticed the other two. "What's going on in here?" Edd took a deep breath before speaking.

"Tom and I were in the kitchen getting a drink of water when his water broke. The twins are coming." Tom took another deep breath as another contraction ran through his body, fluid dripping from his night shorts onto the towel. Tord had gone wide eyed after hearing the explanation. Sighing as the contraction ended, he felt his eyelids drooping slightly his body wanting to rest through the weaker contractions.

"Tom! Are you alright?! Are the babies coming now?!" Tord had begun freaking out. Just great. Tom had had nearly enough of this.

"Shut up both of you. No the babies aren't coming just yet. I'm perfectly fine. The contractions aren't too bad and there's time between them. You both freaking out about this is stressing me and that's not good. I am going to try to rest while it isn't too bad. I don't care what you do but don't leave me home alone and don't do anything stupid. I don't want to tell the kids in ten years that we went to the hospital because one of you fell off the roof doing stupid shit while I was in labor. You can stay in here if you want to but don't bother me unless something serious happens." Laying back down on the bed, he let his eyelids close and his hands rest on his middle. Edd and Tord looked to each other before Tord plopped down into the desk chair as Edd gently pulled Tom's shorts and boxers off before placing a blanket over him. Tord waved Edd over and pulled the brunette onto his lap. The two cuddled up with one another meaning to keep an eye on Tom but ended up falling asleep.  
~~~~~

It was nearly four in the morning before Tom woke up again, a painful contraction running up his spine. Groaning softly he looked over at the clock and then to where he heard snores. Chuckling at the scene, Tom pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket which was hung on the headboard and took a picture. He was definitely saving that one. Gasping softly as another contraction wracked his body, he let his hand move to check to see how long it would take for things to progress. Flopping back, he glared at the ceiling in annoyance. The way this was going he would be like this for a long while more.

Glancing over to the other two, he silently sat up and moved his legs over the side of the bed. They probably wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. Standing shakily, Tom grabbed his phone before waddling out of the room. Walking speeds things up right? No harm trying.

He let himself wander around the first floor, grabbing a pair of boxers from his room so he wouldn't drip so much fluid. He would stop with the contractions, which were growing closer together. That was a good thing, it meant this would all be over soon.

Making his sixth trip around the house as he counted the time between the contractions, he felt one of the babies start squirming around again before the head dropped into his birth canal followed quickly by the shoulders and the rest of the body. Checking his phone again, he pushed lightly on the next contraction. It was almost seven in the morning. Continuing his journey around the house waddling bowlegged, Tom felt a harsh contraction run through him, the head moving to start crowning. Gripping the top of the couch with one hand, he used the other to rub his smaller than it once was, middle.

Pushing on the next contraction, he gently squatted down using the couch for support, his eyelids squeezed shut in both concentration and pain. The first baby's head started out moving into a full crown. As the contraction ended he felt the head move back in him, groaning at the feeling.

"Why'd you do that? OW!" Trying his best to keep quiet, he kept both hands clutching the couch. On the next contraction he felt the head slip free from him, the shoulders dropping harshly. Groaning softly he glanced over to his phone, contemplating wether he should call the other two or not. Standing from the squatting position, he moved slowly to where he had dropped his phone, he could feel the head between his thighs. Moaning softly as he picked up his phone, he dialed Tord's number hoping either of them heard it. Putting the phone on speaker, he put it back on the floor as he moved back into a deep squat.

"'ello?" Tord's tired voice sounded through the phone, he had obviously just been woken up. Tom sighed softly as he pushed again, the shoulders peaking out slowly.

"The babies are coming now." He could hear movement from the phone.

"Tom?! Where are you?!" He groaned softly as he felt the shoulders pushing out of him before they stopped moving entirely.

"Living room. I was walking around the house trying to speed up my labor when the baby dropped. It hurts so bad and something won't let me push. Please." He felt the tears start rolling down his cheeks. The call was ended as he heard the other rush into the room with the supplies.

"Oh my god Tom. Shh it's okay. Do you want to lay down?" Shaking his head he tried pushing again only feeling a tug at his hole but no movement.

"I just want my babies out! The first baby won't move down any further and it hurts and I'm scared. What if something happened?" He was near hysterical.

"Tom. Tommy. Babe please. Stop crying and calm down a little. I need you to stand up for a second so I can take your boxers off. The baby's head is stuck against it and that's why they won't move." Tord's calming voice spoke up. Nodding a little, Tom let the other help him up into a standing position gently, the head and part of the shoulders trying to press out on his thighs. He felt Tord slip his boxers down and off gently before helping him back into a deep squat. Pushing again he felt the shoulders fall out of him. Just one more push and the baby will be out of him. Baring down one last time, he felt the baby slip out of him, falling into the arms of the other. Panting heavily he could still feel the second baby in him.

"You did so good babe. The first baby is a little boy." Watching Tord wipe the fluid from the little boy, a soft cry filled the room. Both smiled softly at the little boy as he was wrapped in a warm blanket, the cries softening. He saw Tord take a picture of the clock as a way to note the time. "Do you feel the other baby moving?" Tord handed the little boy over to Tom before rubbing the other's stomach gently, feeling for anything. Tom shook his head.

"No, not yet. Could you help me stand please, gravity might help them come sooner..."

"You want to go back to walking?" Tord chuckled softly as he helped Tom up from the squatting position. Tom blushed deeply nodding. Tord held the other by the waist as Tom took a few steps forward. The baby boy was cuddled up with Tom for warmth. Tord held a smile on his face watching how Tom was cooing over the small baby.

"His name is Torm, because he looks like you. So cute." Tom mumbled softly as Torm blinked a few times. The little boy slowly opened his eyes, one grey and the other being non-existant. Both males cooed softly at the little boy, who started bawling moments later. Both jumped in shock, not anticipating the loud outburst. Tom began to gently bounce the baby in an attempt to calm him. "Shh what's wrong baby boy? Why the tears? Are you hungry?" The tears stopped instantly at the mention of food. Tom chuckled and moved to hand Torm to Tord. "Hold him while I take off my shirt." Slipping the fabric over his head, the T-shirt was dropped on the floor before Tom took his son back into his arms. Holding the small boy up to his nipple, Torm taking instantly.

As soon as he started feeding his older child, Tom felt his second baby drop down, a contraction running up his spine. Taking a deep breath calming down, he continued to walk around the house moving to go back to the living room where everything was. As soon as they had passed the door to Tord's bedroom, it had opened.

"Tom? Tord? Is everything alright? Why are you walking around?" Tord waved Edd over as he helped Tom lean against the wall. Tom was taking even breaths, attempting to keep calm as his second moved down to come into the world.

"Tom woke up a few hours ago and tried to speed up his labor. He called me about an hour ago in tears telling me that the baby was stuck. I helped him get the firstborn out and we were walking to urge the second baby to come out. Tom is currently feeding Torm and we were on our way back to the living room." Edd nodded as he moved to Tom's other side, his hand rubbing at the smooth mound on the other. Tom let out a small groan as he felt the head begin to crown.

"As much as I love affection from both of you, I have the second baby crowning now and would rather not be in the hallway." Giving a small smile, Tom felt two sets of arms hold him up as the four of them made their way back to the living room. Edd took Torm from Tom as Tord helped the no-eyed male back into a deep squat behind the couch. Tord moved to check on how Tom was doing, seeing the head starting to stretch out as Tom pushed.

Edd and Tord sat there keeping an eye on Tom and how he was doing with pushing out the second baby. It didn't take as long as it had for the firstborn, but it was still taking its toll on him. Tord caught the head as it was forced out, the shoulders peaking through already.

"You're doing so good babe just a few more times. The head and shoulders are almost out." Tom nodded at those words, baring down harshly feeling the baby slip the rest of the way out. Sighing in relief at only feeling the placentas inside him, Tom smiled.

"You did it babe. Two very healthy babies." Tord wiped down the second newborn before handing them to Edd and wrapping Tom in a towel. Edd and Tord moved an exhausted but happy Tom onto the couch after handing him both newborns. The little family of five sat on the couch, the light from the tree illuminating them.

"So what is the second baby?" Tom ran a few fingers over the small brunette's hair.

"She's a little girl Tom."

"What about Emma?"

"Such a pretty name for a pretty little girl." Tom smiled as he glanced over at the festive decorations before looking back at his children.

Christmas isn't that bad he supposed.

~~~~~~  
2727 words [WHOOO ITS LONG]

Christmas one-shot

And it's done before Christmas!

Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all who celebrate.

Sorry about there being no Matt, I kinda placed this as if it was before Matt joined in or he was visiting relatives for the holidays.

Torm is the child between Tom and Tord  
Emma is the child between Tom and Edd

~Mari


End file.
